Coco: An Unsettling Truth
by sribblee
Summary: Miguel, after telling his family about that night on Dia de la Muertos, trys, with the help of his dead relatives, to cope with a sudden disaster.
1. Prologue: Part 1

An Unsettling Truth

Prologue: Part 1

Miguel stood up and pushed into his Mamá Coco, wrapping his arms around her, as much as he could, since she was resting in her arm chair. He wanted that hug to last forever, knowing that Héctor was going to live. His Papá Héctor. He wanted so much to see him now.

o o o o o

"Oh, Héctor…" Imelda held him in her arms. His bones flickered orange and rattled. "N-no, no…Héctor, don't leave!" She pleaded. She brushed the hair out of his face, looking into his eyes wincing in pain. "Hector… I'm so sorry, mi amor. I should have listened, you tried so hard to tell me, I was so selfish—"

"No, no, Imelda. You have nothing to be sorry—" his bones rattled orange again. He groaned. "Nothing to be sorry for."

"No, Héctor… you just wanted to see me again. To see Coco again. You just wanted to go home. Alive and dead." Her eyes welled with tears.

"I love you, Imelda. You could never do anything to make me mad at you."

"I love you, too, Héctor." He gripped him tighter and put her head to his shoulder. She sobbed quietly. The balcony shimmered with orange light as he began to fade away.

Suddenly it stopped. The glow went way. They pulled away, in shock.

"She remembered me." Hèctor's face grew into a huge grin.

"Sh-she remembered you." Imelda couldn't help but laugh. "She remembered you!" She started to cry."

"Oh, novio…" Héctor hugged Imelda, but awkwardly pulled away, fearing a boot to the head.

"Ah, mi amor…" Imelda pulled him into her embrace. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

o o o o o

Miguel let go of his grandmother. He stepped back and gave her room to talk about her father. Miguel chimes in a few times, too.

"...I would dance as they sang together. And my Papá, he would sing to me every time he had to leave." Coco looked down to her lap. "But one day he left to preform, and never came back.

Miguel set his hand on his Mamá Coco's shoulder. "That's because Ernesto De la Cruz…" he struggled to speak. "...murdered him."

Coco looked up to Miguel. The rest of the family looked to him as well.

"Miguelito…" Elena stepped forward, confused. "What are you talking about?" Miguel pulled his hand away from Coco's shoulder.

"Where do you guys think I was tonight?" Miguel asked. He looked to his family. The room went silent. Miguel sat down, cross legged on the floor. "I need to tell you guys something. You should probably sit down for this."

Miguel told them everything.

o o o o o

Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction in here, so I hope you like it! If you have any criticisms or suggestions, please tell me, I always like to make my stories better!


	2. Prologue: Part 2

An Unsettling Truth

Prologue: Part 2

"...and Papá Héctor and Mamá Imelda touched the petal to my chest, and I was surrounded by orange marigold petals. When I opened my eyes, I was back to the living world." Miguel explained. "I grabbed Papá Héctor's guitar and ran here as fast as I could." The room was still. Miguel looked around to his family, their faces struck with awe. He was doubting if they believed him. "I… I know it sounds crazy, but—"

"Wait, wait…" Rosa started. "Ernesto De la Cruz murdered Papá Héctor?" She gave him a confused face.

"Y-yeah…" Miguel was feeling better now. "He poisoned his best friend for his songs and threw me in a pit to keep his reputation!"

"Oh, Miguel!" Lusia pulled him in for a warm hug, peppering kisses on him forehead. "Are you alright, mijo?"

"I'm fine, Mamá!" Miguel pushed into her embrace. "I'm here, aren't I?" Lusia chuckled as she let him go.

Miguel looked around the room. "You don't… you don't think I'm… crazy…" he winced. "...do you?"

"Miguel…" Coco reached down and touched his shoulder. "I believe you, niño." Miguel put his hand over hers and gave her trusting gaze.

"Gracias, Mamá Coco." Miguel retorted.

"I believe you, too, mijo." Elena told him. Even if what she had just heard sounded completely loco, she trusted her nieto.

Miguel looked to see everyone was nodding in response.

"We all do, hijo." Enrique reassured his son.

"I-it May sound crazy," Elena began, "but after all, who isn't a little loca?" Miguel giggled.

"I'm so glad…" His voice cracked. "I thought you wouldn't believe me." A tear rolled down his cheek, and he wiped it away with a shaking hand.

o o o o o

Thank you for reading! I can't believe how many people are interested in my stories! The first chapter hadn't even been posted for an hour and someone was already following it. I was going to upload this chapter last night, but I got extreme writer's block. I thought at first these first two chapters were too short, and I still think they are, but I have a lot of ideas for this fic and I hope you like it!

Leave any criticisms or suggestions in a review! I always like to make my stories better.


End file.
